


Haven't I Shown, My Skills Are Tight

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the alpha pack and darach bullshit going on, Stiles hasn't had much time to do anything other than research and the barest amount of school work. When he finally gets a chance to get back on World of Warcraft, he finds that some things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't I Shown, My Skills Are Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> Based on [swingsetindecember](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/)'s [fake Teen Wolf 3B spoiler](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/63891232475/teen-wolf-3b-spoiler-stiles-loses-his-status-as) which reads:  
> TEEN WOLF 3B SPOILER: stiles loses his status as guild leader because he's been neglecting his online mmorpg friends
> 
> I saw it and couldn't stop myself from writing it. My knowledge of WoW is limited, but I used my boyfriend for a few small things. If there's anything glaringly wrong, please let me know.
> 
> Title is from the song "Part of Your Guild" by Aquilae (I think, that's what it's listed as in my iTunes).
> 
> All original character names are the names of the characters' main toon, and have been checked as thoroughly as I can manage to see if they would actually be available to use. Any overlap with existing players shall be explained away as being on a different server.

Due to all the werewolf related hullabaloo and darach shenanigans, Stiles hasn’t been able to log onto any of his World of Warcraft toons in a while. It’s been weeks since he’s used his computer for anything other than schoolwork and werewolf related research. If he’s being honest with himself (and now that everything’s calmed down, he can be), Stiles is a little hesitant to log back in. He’s seen what can happen if a guild leader is absent for too long of a stretch at a time; hell, that’s how he became the leader of his first guild anyway - he was there when the previous leader had been gone for a month and taken the guild from him because they’d needed a leader and no one else was going to do it.

He worries that that is exactly what’s happened as he double clicks the launcher on his desktop. It takes a few seconds for it to pop up the login screen, and Stiles imagines that he can hear the software groaning from disuse. He pulls up Vent automatically, because he can’t play Warcraft without Vent. He knows he’s made a mistake as soon as it loads. It looks like half of his guildies are on, but before he can panic quit out of the program they’ve seen him and pulled him into the call. Stiles scrambles to get his headphones on and plugged in.

“Stiles! It’s been weeks!” The loudest voice comes with a thick Australian accent and everyone else on the chat shuts up.

“I know, Allysandryia,” Stiles sighs. He hasn’t even logged into his main toon yet and he’s got that gross weight in his chest and stomach that usually means something horrible is going to happen. “Real life blows and I haven’t even used my computer for anything other than school since I last logged in.”

“Two months, Stiles!” It’s almost as loud as Allysandryia’s greeting.

Stiles hears it as a growl in his ears, and glances quickly around his bedroom in case one of the werewolves snuck in. It takes him a few moments, but he knows that voice too: Shanktober. “I know, Shanks. I’m really sorry that I haven’t been on. Things have been crazy here like you wouldn’t believe.”

Shanktober doesn’t seem to care - which isn’t surprising in the least. “Two months.  A few days was fine, we could handle that but then you fucked off to whatever and -”

“Can it, Shanks. You’re being an ass again.” The feminine voice is soft, with a light Canadian accent. Despite how softly she speaks, everyone else in the chat shuts up.

Stiles recognizes that voice, too, even after two months and a few knocks to the head. “Topherb. Is the guild okay? Tell me the truth.” He trusts her, she’s been his second in command since the very start of the guild and has always talked straight with him about anything going on in the game.

Topherb sighs into the mic, a crackle in Stiles’ ears. “I tried to get ahold of you but haven’t been on Vent or in WoW or even on CoD or anything.” She sounds as sorry and worried as Stiles feels, made worse by how sweet she always sounds.

“I’ve been crazy busy.” It’s a weak excuse to them, even if it’s the truth. They’re his guild, his people, and he’s let them down.

“We get it, but you made a commitment when you took position as guild leader.” If Stiles didn’t feel bad before, he would at the way Topherb’s voice stays so gentle. Until this moment, he loved that about her because she’s always been the perfect counterpoint to his flaily shouting. Now though… “I’m sorry Stiles, but they promoted me to guild leader.”

It hurts more than he ever thought it would, to feel like he’s let down these people he plays a stupid game with on the internet. But he only feels sorry for himself a few seconds before anger takes over. “You took the guild from me? Topher! You’re the last one I expected to do that to me.”

“I love you, mate, but if you keep raisin’ your voice to Topherb, I’ll figure out a way to punch you through this screen.”

It’s not Allysandryia,  though the accent is similar. It takes Stiles a moment to put a toon to the voice, but then he remembers. Tathis. Tathis, who has never liked Stiles as guild leader. If he would have expected anyone to take the guild out from under him, it would be Tathis. Did he put Topherb up to it?

“This isn’t about you, Tath. This is between me and Topher. Do I get the guild back now that I’m here?” He should get it back, that’s what other guilds he’s been in have done. The guild should be his. He’s the reason it’s thrived for as long as it has - though he has no clue how the guild is doing now that he’s been gone for two months.

“I  don’t know, Stiles…”

Topherb sounds sad and worried and Stiles wants to punch himself in the face. He hates when she sounds like that because she’s always so freaking nice.  He feels like the d-bag he kind of is, and he wishes (not for the first time) that he could just tell them the truth about what he’s been doing. Maybe if he did that, they’d actually understand and cut him some freaking slack.

“C’mon! You guys couldn’t have thought I’d be gone forever. Right?” Hurt and anger are battling  for supreme emotion inside of Stiles. “Right?”

“Topherb is a really good leader. She and Allys and Coeurdalene are the best!” The voice is young, male, and Stiles wracks his brain for who the hell this person is. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard them before. A new guildie maybe?

Allysandryia speaks up. “Shut up, Spideypool. You’re not involved in this at all.”

Spideypool? Seriously? Stiles groans out loud. “Oh come the fuck on. I was leader for three years before you kicked me for being gone. Which, by the way, I’ve only been gone for two months and already there’s newbies and you’ve settled in? How long did you wait for me to come back before taking over? Did you wait a week? Two weeks? Three? Way to fucking trust me!”

“Nine days!” Shanktober is so loud that a few staticy squeaks follow the shout. “You were gone for nine days and that was too much.”

Topherb lets out another soft sigh, like she’s tired of the unrest that’s been caused and just wants it to be over. “Usually if you’d be gone more than a day or two, you warned us. There was no warning at all this time.”

Coeurdalene taps his mic, a soft thump thump thump over the call. “Hey. We’re not kicking you from the guild, Stiles. You’re still high ranking, and maybe you can get the guild back someday, but not for a while. Not until we know you’re back for real.”

“We need to know that you’re not going to disappear on us again,” adds Allys.

Stiles huffs. “So… What now? How long do I have to prove myself? I was leader for three years. Not just leader but a good fucking leader and the guild was flourishing.”

Softly, to draw everyone’s attention again as everyone begins to talk at once, Topherb says, “You’re right. If you can show that you’re not going to disappear, I’ll gladly step down and let you have the guild back.” She pauses, and Stiles assumes that she’s thinking. “Two weeks. Run with us every night for two weeks to prove that you’ll be around, and I’ll had the guild back to you without question.”

A murmur starts over the chat. Not everyone is happy with it, obviously now used to the new runners of the guild - who honestly had been second, third, and fourth in command when Stiles was leader - but eventually everyone agrees. It makes Stiles sigh, but it’s mostly a happy one. He likes running with the guild, even when some of the lower level guildies suck.

“Two weeks,” Stiles calls over the chat. “Two weeks to prove myself and then I get leadership back?”

Topherb agrees. “Yep. That’s the plan. Think you can do it?”

“I know I can,” he replies, smiling. “How about we run Scarlet Monastery?” It’s always been one of his favorite dungeons, and it hasn’t changed even after two months out of the game. He finally logs in after Topherb tells him what toon to use - half of his toons are in the guild - and it feels a little bit like coming home.

Stiles lets himself get lost in the feeling of raiding again, and doesn’t disconnect until it’s five in the morning and Scott’s climbing through his window after his patrol. He frowns at seeing Stiles still awake, his bedroom light the whole reason that Scott had come up.

“Dude, there’s school tomorrow.” Scott leans his hip against the edge of Stiles’ desk and watches as Stiles removes his headset. “You should have been asleep like, two hours ago at the latest.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and yawns wide enough for his jaw to pop. “I’ll be fine. Caffeine is my friend more than it’s not.”

“You’re gonna be so wired.” Scott tries to sound angry but just comes off fond.

Pushing back from his desk, Stiles shrugs. “Yeah. But at least I’m on my way to getting the guild back.”

Scott’s brow furrows. “What?” As Stiles explains the whole thing among yawns, he stands and gets ready to sleep for two hours. Scott watches, whistles low when he’s done. “Ouch. At least they’re giving you a chance to get your position back?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s gonna cut into my sleep but now that the Alpha pack bullshit’s done…” He shrugs. “It’s worth it. I won’t be able to do anything after ten at night for a while, but I figure we’ll work it out.”

He nods. “Okay. Get some sleep. I’ll see you at school.” Scott moves away from the desk toward Stiles’ desk in preparation of climbing back through the window. He looks back at Stiles. “Seriously. You need to sleep.” Even though Stiles is human, a little of his alpha voice slips into the words.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles flaps a hand in Scott’s direction, already cocooning himself in his  comforter. Scott’s gone before his next sleepy yawn. 


End file.
